Love Comes Softly
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Engaged. My father’s words ran in my ear. I was to marry my father’s best friends son. Great goddesses, how can I marry a man I do not love? Link/Zelda. Zelda’s pov.
1. Chapter I Daddy's girl

**Ok, I couldn't stand it. I _had_ to post this first chapter. I've been working on it for days, and I want to post the first chapter to see how everyone likes it and for some opinion on stuff.**

**Link's Hardships readers- I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter, but I admit. I'm stuck. I haven't even started the next chapter yet. I can't decide how to start it, but I'm thinking of starting it with Jason and Piper's wedding. But like I said, I'm not sure. I could really use some help! Let me know if you have any ideas.**

**I'll have a note at the bottom, so make sure to read it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own legend of Zelda. But I would love to own Link...**

----------------------------------------

"Zelda? Have you finished weeding the garden yet?" My loyal friend and nurse, Impa, called from the kitchen. I was outside, a hoe in my hand and a backache with it. I straightened up, one hand on my lower back.

"Yes Impa, I just finished it." I called back, dropping the hoe and making my way into the kitchen.

Impa stood at the stove, a spoon in her hand. She smiled as I came in.

"Dinner's almost ready, and your father should be home soon."

As if on cue, the door in the next room opened and my father could be heard, his boots thudding on the floor.

"Father!" I said, walking into the other room. He smiled at the sight of me. My father is a big man, about 6' 4". He works almost everyday at the only bank in our small town.

"My precious Zelda." He said, hugging me with one arm while he pulled his boots off. "You look just like your mother." I smiled. Taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen like a small child.

"Dinner's almost ready father, hurry and get cleaned up so we can eat."

-0-

Ten minutes later, the three of us were seated at the small table in our kitchen, our hands folded in prayer.

"Thank you lord for this wonderful meal set before us, bless this food to us in your name, amen." My father finished our prayer, and we dug into the food.

"So father, how was everything at the bank today?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

"It was well, as usual. Not much happens in a small town like this." I nodded.

"How is-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. We paused for a minute before my father stood up and went to answer it. We heard him thank whoever was at the door, and then he returned, a letter in his hand. I stared at it curiously.

"Who was it father?" My father sat at the table before answering his question.

"A deliver boy with a letter for me." He nodded towards the letter.

"What does it say?" I asked. My father opened the letter, his eyes widened, he looked up at Impa and handed her the letter. She read it with wide eyes and glanced up at my father, who nodded. Impa handed the letter back to him.

"What does it say?" I asked impatiently, I was growing more and more curious about the letter, wondering who and sent it and what it contained. My father glanced at Impa.

"Tomorrow Zelda, tonight is not the night."

I started to protest, but Impa cut me off by asking me to pass her the rolls, even though she could reach them easily enough.

The letter was not brought up again.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was in my room when Impa knocked and came in, sitting next to me to brush my hair. I immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Impa please! What was in the letter? Why won't father tell me?" Impa sighed, handing me the hairbrush, which I raked impatiently through my hair.

"Your father has instructed me not to tell you until tomorrow. He wishes to tell you himself." I groaned.

"But why did he not tell me over dinner?" I asked, Impa sighed.

"Goodnight Zelda, I will see you in the morning." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait Impa-" I started to say, but she was gone.

-0-

The next day was awful. I felt like I had no patience. I kept getting distracted from my chores, wondering what was written in that letter.

I was very impatient as Impa and I prepared dinner, glancing out the window every few seconds and tapping my nails on the table.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my father came home.

"Zelda, sit at the table." He instructed. I did, both excited and curious about what he was going to say.

My father and Impa sat across from me, shooting worried glances at each other. I waited, trying to be patient, until my father finally spoke.

"Zelda, do you remember the letter I received yesterday?" I nodded, how in the world could I have forgotten?

"Well, that letter was from a woman who lived in the village of Ordon." My father paused, letting me absorb everything before he continued.

"Zelda, do you remember a friend of mine named Derian Shade?" I shook my head, I never remembered my father having a friend named Derian Shade. My father continued.

"Derian has a son, his name's Link, and he's about your age." I stared at them, confused. My father must have noticed it, for he cleared his throat.

"Anyway Zelda, a few years back, Derian was killed in an accident. His wife died giving birth to their son years ago. But, before Derian was killed, when you were about a year or two old, Derian and I agreed to arrange a marriage between you and his son."

I swear my heart stopped right then and there. My face must have shown my shock, for Impa place a hand on mine. "Zelda?"

"I'm-" I stuttered,

"Engaged." My father finished for me. Engaged. My father's words ran in my ear. I was to marry my father's best friends son. A man I did not love or even know. Great goddesses, how can I marry a man I do not love?

There was a loud thud, and suddenly everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short, but they'll get longer as the story goes on. I want to know if anyone wants to see chapter in Link's pov. Because of they do, tell me now! I also want to explain the setting a bit.**

**Ok, technically this is Ocarina of time Link and Zelda, but I've combined both Ocarina of time and Twilight princess. So you're going to see characters from both games. the reason? I like the pairing and some of the setting from Ocarina of time, but Twilight princess has more characters to put in the story. For example, there's Kakariko village, and possible Kokiri forest. There's also going to be Zant and possibly even Uli and Ruto, as well as maybe Malon, Rusl and Rauru. Just as an example. I don't know how many charactes I plan on addng. If there's a spacific character you want to see, let me know!**

**Ok, I'm done with the extremely long and boring author's note. Enjoy the story!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	2. Chapter II Introducing Link

**Wow, it has been forever since I last updated. I'm sorry everyone, I will continue my stories, I've just fallen victim to a temperary writer's block. Stupid thing...**

**Also, I've been struggling a bit with Link's perspective in the story. Are there any guy readers out there who would be willing to give me a hand with a guy's perspective? Writing a guys point of view can be difficult for a girl. Let me know if anyone's interested.**

**Oh yes, I am also officially a beta reader, so if anyone out there needs a beta reader... look me up.**

--

Chapter II

I couldn't believe I was doing this, and yet, here I am, sitting in a wagon bound for my fiancée's hometown, Ordon village.

Flashback

"Zelda! Zelda!" Impa cried over and over, rushing to Zelda's side. Her father quickly picked her up and carried her to the living room, where he laid her on the couch.

"_Zelda wake up." He said softly, patting her cheek. Impa was nearly in tears._

_Zelda groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "What happened?"_

"_You fainted sweetheart." Her father replied, he smiled at her, but was suddenly all but shoved out of the way as Impa began fussing over Zelda, asking her if she was all right and if she needed anything._

_Ten minutes later, after Impa had calm down and Zelda was feeling better, shim, Impa and her father talked._

"_Zelda, I know this is sudden, but I want you to do it. I want you to marry Link. It's what's best for you after all; you'll have a good home and plenty to eat. Link is a good man and a hard worker; he'll take good care of you. So please, for me, marry him." Zelda's father took her hand has he spoke, his eyes pleading for her to agree. Zelda bit her lip, she couldn't say no, not when her father wanted her to marry him so bad._

"_Ok father, I will."_

End flashback.

My poor father, he'd looked so sad as I climbed into the coach. And now that I think about it, it's a good thing Impa stayed with my father. He needs her more than I do, he doesn't know anything about cooking or cleaning, it's better she stayed with him.

But despite everything positive my father has said about my betrothed, I cannot help but wonder and worry about my future. Was he kind? Would he like me? Would he hurt me? What was he like?

Question after question ran through my head, and despite my trying to reassure myself, I still fretted and worried.

"Miss?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the coachman addressed me, "yes?"

"We'll be arriving at Ordon village in a few minutes." I nodded, my breath catching in my throat. Would he be there to meet me? My father said he and an elderly woman would be there to meet me. But what if he didn't want to meet me? Or what if he forgot? What was I to do then?

I continued to fret until the driver announced our arriving to Ordon. Besides me, there was only one other passenger in the coach- an elderly man who'd slept the entire ride here.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the window, watching as a few houses with people went by, many of them staring at me. Obviously not a lot of new people came here.

Finally the coach stopped, and the coachman opened the door for me.

"Here you go miss, your bags are already unloaded."

"Thank you," I replied politely.

Nervously I glanced around. People had begun to crowd, and I didn't see anyone close to the description of my fiancée or the old woman anywhere.

"Zelda Harkinan?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to find an old lady with a cane standing behind me, her description matching the one my father gave me.

"Yes, that's me." I replied, she smiled and nodded towards the young man standing behind her.

"This is your fiancée, Link. Link, meet your fiancée, Zelda." I swallowed nervously, my hands behind my back.

My fiancé was a very handsome young man. He had blond hair, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He was well built, but not overbuilt. He was wearing a tunic, a green one. I made a mental note to remember that.

"Link, would you carry Zelda's things to the wagon please? Epona is probably getting impatient." The old woman suddenly said, surprising me. Link nodded and picked up my two bags, filled with the few possessions I owned. The old woman gestured to me, and I followed her to a wagon hitched up to a single sorrel mare, who was stomping her feet impatiently. Link walked quietly behind us.

"Climb on in Zelda." the woman instructed, so I did. Link set my bags carefully into the back (for which I was grateful) and climbed up into the seat between the old woman and me. As soon as we were going, the old woman leaned back to speak to me.

"By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Roselyn, but everyone calls me Rose." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Rose." She smiled back at me.

The rest of the trip was very quiet, and as we pulled up to a small farm with a little cottage, I was suddenly overcome by a sense of déjà vu and wave of homesickness.

The little cottage looked similar to my old home. At that moment, I missed Impa and my father very much.

Before I knew it, Link had stopped the cart and Rose was climbing out, telling me she'd give me a tour and show me where I would stay.

Link was already out of the cart, waiting for me. I stood up and took the hand he offered to help me down. I smiled lightly at him, and then followed a still talking Rose into the house.

Inside, the cottage was roomy and airy. I was surprised, I had expected it to be at least a tad bit dirty, but everything was perfect. (I had learned from my own experience that most men were not the cleanliest people)

"So? How is it?" Rose asked just as Link came into the room, carrying my bags. I smiled lightly, a bit surprised to realize that I actually did like it.

"It's very nice, I like it." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link relax slightly. He must have been worried about how I would react to the cottage.

I turned back to Rose. "Where do you live?" she smiled at me. "Here Zelda. I'm Link's cook; I've worked here ever since he was a baby." Ah, that explained the clean house. I turned my attention to Rose as she began to speak

"-You will be staying with me for a week or so, just until you two get married. After that, you'll share a room with Link and move in his room." My breath caught in my throat at that. No one said anything about sharing a room with him! I managed to smile; goddesses only know how I was able to keep calm. "That sounds fine." I was surprised, my voice didn't even crack! Maybe I was better at this than I thought…

Rose turned to Link. "Link, would you please take Zelda's things and put them in my room for now? We'll unpack everything after you two get married." Link nodded at Rose.

"Sure Rose." It was the first time I'd heard him speak, and I had to admit, I like his voice. He was handsome too, and he seemed nice enough. Something I'd been worried about.

Link picked up my two bags and disappeared down the hallway on the right, leaving me to stand in the living room with Rose. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, how about lunch? I'm assuming you know how to cook Zelda." I nodded.

"Yes, I was raised by my father, but my nanny taught me everything I needed to know, and I had plenty of practice taking care of my father." Rose nodded approvingly, waving a hand towards a door on the left.

"This way to the kitchen, we'll make lunch while Link puts the horses away." Link came back in the room at the last part, and immediately went outside to do as Rose had said.

I removed my blue traveling cloak and hung it up on a peg near the door before following Rose into the kitchen.

-0-

For lunch was beef stew and sandwiches, something I noticed Link really liked. He ate at least three servings before disappearing back out into the barn. I watched him go as Rose and I cleaned up, wondering why he didn't like me at all. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rose smiling at me.

"Just give him some time. He'll come around. He's not used to being around young women, he doesn't know how to act around you. He's quite popular with the village women, but their fawning over him just tends to drive him away. I'm afraid it gives him a bit of a negative view about young women." I nodded, understanding. I wasn't used to being around young men so much. I had obviously learned how to act and speak to young men- I had seen them in the village by my old home, but I certainly wasn't used to living with one.

Still, I couldn't shake the worried expression off my face. I turned back towards the barn, wondering how long he would be out there.

-0-

Link didn't come inside for supper, no matter how much Rose called him. So the two of us ate by ourselves, talking about ourselves and other random things.

Link still hadn't come inside by the time we were finished, and I was starting to grow worried. Rose suggested I take a plate out to the barn for him, which I accepted after a minute of thinking. My worry was greater than my fear.

Summoning up my courage, I took the plate loaded with food and the large glass of water Rose held out to me, taking a deep breath before I marched out to the barn.

He was working on something when I slid through the open doors, taking a deep breath as I did so.

The barn smelled so familiar, like horses and hay. A scent I had grown up with.

Link apparently didn't notice I was there, for he didn't turn around. I cleared my throat, and he wheeled around, his blue eyes startled. I smiled shyly and glanced down towards the plate and cup in my hands.

"I… you weren't at dinner, so I brought you something to eat." I waited for his response, the plate suddenly growing immensely heavy in my hand. After what seemed like an eternity, he answered me.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly again and took a few steps forward, setting the plate and cup on the workbench he was standing by. I wiped my hands on my apron and turned to leave, feeling a bit awkward with his eyes on me. As I was about to leave, I noticed a two sorrel colored horses in stalls next to each other. I made a mental note to ask Rose about them later.

I loved horses. My father had never owned one, but I knew and loved all the horses in our village. I was glad there were some horses here too.

As I slid through the barn door, I heard Link eating. A small smiled crossed my features as I walked back towards the house.

--

The next morning, Link was not at breakfast, and I learned from Rose that he had left to go to town and pick up a few things she had requested.

I spent the morning unpacking one of my bags. I left my clothes packed, since Link and I would so be married, but my bag containing my mother's quilt, my hairbrush, some pictures and several other items was unpacked. Including my favorite lamp and a wedding present from my father- a beautiful mirror with my name carved on it.

I felt my eyes water as I traced my hand over the beautiful design. I quickly wiped my eyes; setting the mirror on the small vanity against the wall of the room I was sharing with Rose.

"Zelda?" Rose poked her head in the door. "Link will be back soon, and I need to get lunch started. Will you come help?" I nodded.

"But first, where should I put the things I brought with me?" Rose smiled. "Where ever you want, you will soon be the lady of the house." She turned and left, leaving me to stand there. Lady of the house? I wasn't too sure Link would appreciate me rearranging his house.

I left my bag where it was and headed for the kitchen, picking up my apron off the hook next to the kitchen door and tying it around my waist.

"All right Rose, I'm here. What are we making?" Rose shrugged. "I was hoping you would choose." I bit my lip, what if I picked something Link didn't like?

"I'm not sure about that Rose. What if I pick something Link doesn't like?" Rose laughed, placing a hand on my arm.

"He'll just have to deal with it Zel. He doesn't have much of a choice. Either he eats what you make, or he doesn't eat at all. The man's a horrible cook." I giggled at that, my hand at my mouth. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll pick something. Um… I glanced around the kitchen, noticing a pantry on the right. I walked over and opened it, peering inside.

Foods of all sort were in that room, including bread, Cucco, fruits, vegetables and meats of all kind. I especially noticed the Cucco.

"How about Cucco?" I suggested. Cucco was my favorite. I also glanced at the apples. "And apple pie?" Rose smiled.

"Perfect choice, Cucco is Link's favorite." I let out a sigh of relief. "Cucco it is." I said with a smile.

-0-

Half an hour later, the Cucco and the pie were in the oven baking, and Link still hadn't returned. Rose glanced impatiently at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Where is that boy?" she huffed impatiently. I mentally smiled, I had known Rose for only a day, and we were already good friends.

Rose huffed again and glanced at the clock. "Well, while we're waiting. I've got something for you." She waved at me and headed for the stairs, beckoning me to follow. I followed her up the steps and down the hallway until she stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. She smiled at me and opened the door.

The room was filled with boxes and furniture covered in cloths. Rose began opening chests while I approached a piece of furniture covered by a cloth. I pulled it off, and found myself staring at my reflection. Under the cloth was a beautiful hand-carved mirror.

"Wow," I said softly, running my hand over the edge. I heard Rose muttering behind me.

"Ah ha!" I heard her say. I turned around and saw her standing in front of a chest, smiling at me.

"This is something very special." She said, she reached into the chest and pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! My mouth dropped open, and I felt my eyes widen with shock.

"It's…. beautiful." I managed to say.

The dress was fitted and floor length with off the shoulder 4-inch straps. It was a beautiful white color with beautiful detail around the sleeves and front. It was gorgeous. (Picture in my profile)

Rose seemed pleased with my reaction. She beckoned me closer, handing me the beautiful dress. I shook my head, trying to hand it back to her.

"I might tear it." I explained, but she shook her head.

"Zelda, this is for you." She said; my jaw fell open. "Me? But why?" Rose smiled.

"This dress was Link's mother's wedding dress, and I know it would be special if you wore it at your wedding." I was quiet, staring down at the beautiful dress.

"The night Link was born," Rose began; I looked up at her. "His mother died due to complications of birth. But before she died, she made me promise to give this dress to the woman who married Link. And I believe that's you Zel." I stared at the dress, speechless.

"She must have been a wonderful woman." I finally said, thinking of Link's mother. Rose nodded, her eyes soft.

"She was my best friend. Her passing hurt us all…" She trailed off, lost in memories. After a minute she turned to the dress.

"Well? Aren't' you going to try it on?" I blushed and nodded, handing the dress back to her.

She set it carefully on the trunk before helping me undo my dress, then she helped me pull on the beautiful gown and do up the back. It fit perfectly, like it was made for me.

I turned to the mirror and gasped.

I had never really been beautiful, but in this dress, I was a princess. Rose smiled at me. "You look beautiful Zelda. You'll make a wonderful bride." I smiled at her, feeling tears come to my eyes. I wiped them away with my hand.

"Thank you Rose, for everything." I said. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome sweetie. You're part of our family now."

"Rose?" I heard Link's voice from downstairs. She glanced towards the door.

"Zelda and I will be down in a minute! Don't touch anything in the kitchen!" she turned back to me and smiled, moving to begin undoing the dress.

--

**So how was it? Sorry if it seemed a bit rocky. I was still working on Link's perspective of their marriage when I wrote this.**

**Also, for Link's Hardships and Shrek, Zelda style fans, I'm halfway through the next chapters, but like I said, I'm stuck in a writer's block, so I'll try and get my ideas back soon so I can finally update. **

**Thanks alot for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. Now click the button and revew! Reviews definatly help me write. And thanks to **ADD Kyuubi Naruto **for reminding me to post this chapter!**


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry if it seems I forgot about this story, but I was just having a writer's block. I'd run out of ideas, but now I'm on a roll and my creative juices are kicking back in!**

--

Three days later…

I sat on the fence behind the cottage, watching Link's two horses graze in the pasture. I learned from Rose their names were Epona and Roy.

I whistled softly, and the two horses lifted their heads to look at me for a second before turning back to their grazing.

I sighed happily, sliding off the side of the fence and dusting off my apron. I walked slowly back to the cottage, looking back once to see the horses watching me. I giggled and skipped to the cottage, closing the door behind me. Rose greeted me in the kitchen, leaning over a large pot.

"Hello Zelda, you look cheerful this morning." I smiled and leaned against the counter next to her.

"I was just out by the pasture." I said, and Rose smiled knowingly. "Beautiful, aren't they? Link's cared for them well." I nodded, leaning over to look in the pot.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Gravy, we're having potatoes and gravy for dinner." She turned to me.

"You know, you should ask Link to take you riding sometime. I'm sure he'd take you." I sighed,

"Maybe." Rose threw something in the pot. "You know, your wedding is in three days." I sighed again, she seemed determined not to let the subject of Link and I drop.

"Yeah, I know." I said glumly. Rose turned to stare at me.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy about your wedding day?" I sighed, sitting at the table and propping my face on my hands.

"I don't think he likes me very much. He's barely said anything to me since I got here." Rose sat in the chair next to me.

"Oh Zel, he doesn't hate you. He's just not used to having you here. Give him some time." I sighed. "Alright." Rose placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Zelda, how long have you know about this marriage?" I glanced up at her.

"I just learned about it." Rose nodded.

"You see Zel, Link has known about this marriage since he was a boy." I stared at her, shocked.

" Before he died, his father was always telling him about his beautiful fiancé Zelda and how she'd come here someday to marry him. He always thought it was just a story, until his father died and he found out the story was real." My mouth was hanging open.

"He's known about this all along? No wonder he's been so distant. How does he feel about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's accepted it. But I think he's more concerned about how you feel about it." I blinked, glancing down at my feet.

"I wasn't to thrilled about it at first." I explained, "but it was something my father really wanted, and he wanted me to be happy." Rose nodded.

"You must love your father very much." I nodded, pictures of my father running through my head.

"Very much. My mother died when I was a baby, so he's all I had. Besides my nanny that is." Rose was about to speak, but Link walked in the room.

"Rose? The wagon will be ready in a minute." She nodded at him, "thank you Link." He nodded, then glanced at me and nodded once at me before disappearing back through the door.

Rose turned to me. "I asked Link to get the wagon ready so we could run to town. I figured you didn't have a lot of clothes, so I thought you and I could get some fabric." I blushed lightly.

"You don't have to do that. I have some clothes." Rose rolled her eyes. "Get your cloak, we're leaving in a few minutes." I sighed mentally and nodded.

"Alright alright…"

-0-

Within 20 minutes we were riding into town, Rose and I sitting in the seat with Link on Rose's left and me on her right. Link pulled Epona and Roy up to one of the stores and jumped out, tying them to the post before moving to help Rose and myself out of the carriage.

"Rose," Link said, offering his hand. "Thank you Link." Rose said as he helped her down. Link nodded and turned to help me down, offering his hand.

I took it and climbed down, smiling softly at him.

"Zelda." he said, I smiled a little brighter. "Thank you Link." He just nodded and turned away.

"Zelda! Let's go." Rose said, nodded and let go of Link's hand before following her towards the store. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link watch us go before turning and jogging across the street towards another shop.

As I followed Rose in, I noticed a man standing next to the door, watching me. I swallowed and stepped inside, feeling his eyes on me as the door closed behind me.

-0-

"Alright Zel, how about this one?" Rose held up a light yellow fabric. It was very soft and gentle looking. I liked it.

"I like it Rose. It's a very warm color." Rose nodded, setting the bolt on the counter next to two others she had picked.

"Alright Zel, now we need is fabric for a dress outfit. How about this?" she held up a soft brown fabric with little flowers on it. I shook my head, she picked up warm red fabric with a lacy design on it. I shook my head again. I really didn't want to look like an apple.

"A little too red for me." I said, she laughed a little and put it back, pulling out a different one.  
"How about this one?" I glanced at it, and my breath caught in my throat.

The fabric was a soft white, a very pure and creamy color of white. I reached out and touched the fabric. Rose was smiling at the look on my face.

"We'll be getting some of this." She set the fabric on the counter, and then spotted some beautiful pink fabric sitting on the shelf.

"That would look great with the white…" she reached for it, but it was too high. She groaned.

"Ugh, where's Link when you need him?" I giggled.

"Let me try." I suggested, I spotted a small stool next to the counter and picked it up, setting it next to the shelf.

"I should be able to reach it now." I said, I stood on the stool and reached up, standing on my toes. But the fabric was just out of my reach.

"Ugh," I groaned, trying to stand higher. I didn't notice the stool start to slip, but Rose did.

"Zelda look out!" She called just as the stool slid out from under me. I started to fall.

"Watch out!" I heard another voice shout, along with a heavy thudding noise.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the floor, but felt something grab onto me and lift me up instead of hitting the floor.

"Huh?" I cracked open my eyes. Rose was staring at me, eyes wide

"Zelda, are you ok?" A voice asked, but it wasn't Rose. It was then that I realized I was being held. I glanced over, and saw Link staring down at me. Then I realized he was the one that caught me, and I was still in his arms. My cheeks turned a little pink.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Link gently set me down. "You're welcome." I saw Rose beaming at us from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes mentally. Rose glanced up towards the pink cloth.

"Link, can you get that pink cloth for us? Neither of us can reach it." Link nodded and reached up, grabbing it with ease. I felt a bit jealous. Rose held the pink up next to the white, nodding.

"Yes, this will match nicely." She held the two fabrics up to my body, studying them.

"This will look lovely on you, what do you think Link?" Link looked surprised. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh, it looks nice." He said; I smiled. He liked it! Rose looked pleased with his answer. She set the two fabrics on the counter next to the others.

"We'll take six yards of these, and two yards of this." She said, pointing to the fabrics. The clerk nodded and began cutting the fabric to the length Rose wanted, ringing up the price for each one as she did so. The total came to 300 rupees. My eyes widened as I heard the price.

"Rose-!" I started to protest, but she held up her hand. "Don't worry about it Zelda. You're family now, and family buys each other gifts." I blushed lightly.

"Thank you Rose." She smiled knowingly.

"Why don't you and Link go wait by the wagon while I finish this? I'll just be a minute." I glanced at Link before nodding, and he followed me out to the wagon.

Once we were outside, I leaned against the post and stroked the horses, talking in a low voice to them. Link sat up in the wagon.

I didn't notice the man that was staring at me from earlier until he came up behind me.

"Hey," he said, and I wheeled around, surprised. He held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head.

"It's alright." He lowered his hands. "You new in town?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just got here a few days ago."

"You live around here?" I hesitated before answering. "I live with my fiancée and his cook. I'm getting married in a few days." I explained.

"Oh," the man's face fell a bit. I felt bad; so I tried to cheer him up a bit. "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Zant." He said, "My name's Zant." I heard a thud behind me.

"Morning Zant." Link's low voice came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at him. His face looked a bit guarded.

"Link." Zant said, and I saw his jaw tighten. "What are you doin' here?"

"Rose and _my_ _fiancée_ Zelda and I are here getting some things. What are you doing here?" My eyes widened, this was the first time Link had actually mentioned my becoming his wife. Zant's eyes flickered towards me for a second.

"Just welcoming the newcomer." He said, Link nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my fiancée." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Zant, this is _my_ fiancée, Zelda." Was it just me, or was he showing off a bit? Zant looked a bit taken back.

"This is _your_ fiancée?" He nodded towards me. Link nodded. Zant's jaw clenched a bit.

"Congratulations." He said. But to me, it sounded forced. He turned around and quickly ran away. Link smirked as soon as he was gone.

"Sorry about that Zelda. Zant's a bit of a rowdy guy, and he and I don't exactly get along so well."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Rose came out of the store that second.

"Ok, all set." I saw her eyes widen as she saw Link's hand on my shoulder. Link quickly removed it and walked over to the wagon, offering Rose his hand. She took it and stepped up in into the wagon, setting her packages in the backseat. I could tell I had some explaining to do when we got back by the look on her face. I ignored it for now and took the hand Link offered me, smiling at him as I stepped up into the wagon. Link leaped up, taking the seat next to me and squishing me in between Rose and himself. The ride home was quiet, but I knew Rose would demand an explanation as soon as we got home.

-0-

I was right. The minute we got home, Rose all but dragged me into the house, leaving a very confused Link outside, and confronted me about what happened. When I told her, she squealed so loud I swear the plants started wilting.

Eventually she calmed down and started fussing over the fabric.

"I'll have to get started on this right away…" she muttered, pulling the fabrics out of the bag. I was standing in the kitchen, making lunch for the three of us. Chicken salad had sounded good today, so that and warm bread and cold milk was what I was making today.

I heard the door open and close, and Link stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Link." Rose said, not looking up from her fabrics. Link smiled.

"Hello Rose," he turned to me. "Hello Zelda." I smiled. "Hi Link." He glanced towards the food I was making.

"What's for lunch?" I smiled. "Chicken salad with bread and milk." His nose wrinkled a bit at salad, but he looked ok with it otherwise.

"Sounds pretty good." He complemented. I felt a light blush come to my cheeks, so I quickly turned away and busied myself with pouring three glasses of milk. I heard Rose snort, and I turned my head to glare at her. She stifled back another laugh and quickly took a seat at the table. A confused Link sat next to her.

I carefully picked up the glasses of milk and set them on the table, returning to the counter to grab the bowl of salad and the bread before setting them also on the table and taking a seat opposite of Link.

"Bon Appetite." Rose said, and we immediately began politely passing the plates of food to one another. Well, Rose and I did. Link practically inhaled whatever was on his plate and was done and out the door before Rose and I had hardly started eating.

"Glad you liked it." I said absentmindedly after him. Rose covered her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

I glared at her. "Oh stick a thorn in it."

--

**Hehe, Zant was so much fun to shoot down. He and Link childhood rivals, that's why they dislike each other so much.**

**By the way, I saw the X-files movie the other day. If you don't like gore, Don't go see it! I'm surprised it isn't rated R. Chaosmaiden calls the Horrible Icky Nasty movie. Haha, I've been teasing her about it all week. On the way home from the movie, she was completely freaked about the movie, then I turn to her and go, "I'm hungry." she stares at me and says, "How can you be hungry after watching that movie?!" I just shrugged and said, "It doesn't bother me." My cousin stared at me funny for a while after that.**

**Anyway, now that my creative juices are flowing I'm off to work on some more chapters before my dad gets home and kicks me off the computer. (He thinks I spend way too much time on the internet)**


	4. Chapter IIII, The Wedding

**Don't kill me!! (ducks from flying objects) I know it has been super long since I updated anything, and I'm sooooo sorry!!!! Senior year and life in general has been keeping me SUPER busy. But don't worry, I'm not giving up my stories. I'm still alive (though barely) and WILL continue to write, even if it takes a bit of time. Thank you all for being so patient!**

**Enjoy the next chapter! yay it's the wedding! (possibly one of my favorite chapters so far :)**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror my father had given me, noticing how pale I looked. I swallowed, trying to calm my racing pulse.

Today was my wedding day. I was to become Mrs. Link Shade.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Zelda?" It was Rose. "May I come in?" I swallowed hard, closing my eyes for a second before opening them and crossing over to the door to open it.

"Yes." I said as I opened it. Rose smiled at me.

"Today's the day." She said cheerfully as she stepped into the room, and I noticed something held carefully in her arms. I took a deep breath.

"How's Link?" I asked quietly.

"He's nervous, but he's fine. He left early and went over to Rusl's house to get ready." Noting the confused look on my face, she said. "Rusl was a friend of Link's father. He's like a second father to Link. In fact, Rusl's son Collin is Link's godson." I nodded, feeling a little more relaxed now that I knew Link wasn't somewhere in the house.

Rose smiled again, setting the bundle she was carrying on the bed.

"I've brought the dress down. The wedding's in 3 hours, so let's get you looking like a princess." I nodded as Rose stepped towards me to help.

Three hours, three hours until I was married to a man I barely even knew.

-0-

Three hours had passed by in a blur. Rose had helped me put on the dress and had pulled my hair back into an elegant bun. She had even surprised me by pulling out an elegant silk veil from the same trunk the wedding dress had been in. And I had learned that the veil had also belonged to Link's mother.

"You look so beautiful Zelda." Rose said for the hundredth time. "Link's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

Rusl had come to pick us up and take us to the small church where the wedding was to be held, and now he twisted around in the wagon seat to smile at me.

"Rose is right Zelda. You look beautiful. You will make a wonderful wife for Link." He winked at me, and I knew he was trying to cheer me up. I found myself going fond of Rusl, he was very kind.

We arrived at the church 15 minutes later. Rose quickly rushed me inside, peering around every corner to make sure Link had no chance of seeing me before the wedding. She ushered me into a large room, where a woman with short blonde hair and a very pregnant stomach stood waiting for us. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hello Zelda, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Rusl's wife Uli. I've heard all about you from what Link has told Rusl." She hugged me as best she could with her pregnant stomach. I smiled fondly at her. She was very sweet.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly. Uli smiled at me.

There was a knock at the door. Rose quickly went to answer it and opened the door only a crack.

"A few more minutes ladies." It was Rusl. He left right after to wait for us outside. Both Rose and Uli turned to me.

"We'll give you a few minutes alone." Both women hugged me before departing the room to give me some time alone.

I didn't think my heart could race any faster as I moved slowly in Link's mother's dress over to the large mirror against the wall. I stared at me done-up reflection, thinking how this was my last few minutes as Zelda Harkinan.

I thought of my mother, and how much I wished she were here. I thought of my father and Impa as well, wondering how they were doing and if they were thinking of me and missing me as much as I missed them. I wished my father could be here to give me away, and how Rusl had volunteered to substitute for him.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Zelda? It's time." Rose's voice called softly through the door. I quickly wiped the tear away with my gloved hand and made my way carefully to the door, so not to rip the dress.

Rose, Uli, Rusl and a young blonde boy were waiting for me outside. All of them were smiling. Uli put her hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Zelda, this is my son Collin." I smiled at Collin.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Collin smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Zelda. You must be real special if you're gonna marry Link." I smiled widely at that. Collin clearly took after his parents.

"Thank you Collin." Collin nodded and moved to take his place next to his mother, Uli, who was my bridesmaid. Rose was my maid of honor.

"Well Zelda, are you ready?" Rusl asked, offering his arm. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready." I said.

-0-

As soon as we heard the wedding theme, Collin and Uli started down the isle, taking slow steps. Rose walked a few steps behind them. When they were halfway down, Rusl glanced at me and nodded. I nodded back, and we started slowly down the isle.

For the first few steps I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet Link's eyes. But after a few more steps I lifted my head, unable to keep my head down any longer.

I spotted Link easily standing at the front. He his golden hair had somehow miraculously been combed neatly, and he was wearing a black suit that looked remarkably well on him.

I looked into his eyes, shining pools of bright blue, and felt my breath hitch in my throat. His eyes were filled with wonder, his face stunned as he took in the dress I was wearing. Then an emotion I didn't recognize crossed his features.

"He looks pretty dumbfounded to me." I heard Rusl whisper to me. My cheeks heated, and I blushed, which only caused him to grin widely.

We reached the front several more steps later. Link's face was now back to shock, and my cheeks were still red.

Rusl lifted my hand from his arm and held it out to Link, who lifted his own arm so I could place my own around it. I felt Rusl step away and move to stand next to his wife and son, who were watching quietly.

Link's eyes never left mine as he took both my hands in his and we turned to face each other. The minister performing the ceremony cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two people in holy matrimony. Do you, Link Derian Shade, take Zelda Lillian Harkinan, to be your lawful wedded wife, till death do you part?"

"I do." Link said, his voice firm and unwavering.

"And do you, Zelda Lillian Harkinan, take Link Derian Shade to be your lawful wedded husband, till death do you part?"

This was it, the moment I been both dreading and anticipating since my father had told me of the engagement. The moment I said yes would be my last as single Zelda Harkinan.

"I do." I said softly. I had said it. And now I was officially Mrs. Link Shade.

"Then by the power of the goddesses, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My heart jumped in my throat as he said that, and again as Link slowly lowered his head to kiss me gently on the lips. My first kiss.

Suddenly, everyone was clapping, and it took me a second to realize just how many people were here. Great goddesses, it looked like the entire town was here.

I must have zoned out, because seconds later I felt myself being scooped off the ground and carried towards the church entrance. I looked up and saw Link watching me as he carried me out, a small smile on his face. I smiled in return; I was beginning to like the feel of his arms carrying me.

Link carried me easily out of the church as if I weighed nothing at all. I could feel his broad shoulder muscles as he carried me to a beautiful white carriage waiting for us outside at the base of the steps. The entire church poured out after us, laughing and cheering and clapping as Link gently lifted me up into the seat and then climbed up the other side after me. He picked up the reins, and the two of us waved before Link flicked the reins, and then we were off to the reception.

-------------------------------

Neither Link nor I spoke as we rode to the reception, though I could feel him look at me several times. I felt my cheeks flush every time, and I knew he saw it.

The reception was at a small community hall the town used for any special events. Uli and Rose had arranged for a buffet and music, and it didn't take long for people to start arriving after Link and I did.

The instant Rose and Uli were in the door they threw their arms around me, tears rolling down their cheeks as they told me how beautiful I looked and how beautiful the wedding was. I hugged them back, and I felt strangely content.

Uli and Rose pulled back as music began to play and insisted I dance with them. They pulled me, laughing, onto the dance floor and the three of us danced together.

15 minutes later Uli suddenly placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered "Zel, Link's staring at you."

I turned and searched the crowd of faces for my new husband, spotting him standing next to Rusl by the buffet (of course they're near the food) his was staring at me, his eyes dark and full of an emotion I didn't recognize, the same one as when I was walking down the isle. I quickly looked away from him, feeling my cheeks heat up. Both Rose and Uli were smiling at me. I only blushed harder and glanced towards the floor. Rose quickly turned and weaved her way through the crowd until she was at the small stage the band was playing at. She spoke to them for a second, and they stopped playing.

"Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen!" she shouted. Everyone quickly calmed down and turned their attention to her. Rose smiled widely.

"I believe it's time for our bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife." My breath quickened as she said this, and my eyes flickered over to Link, who was looking at Rose. His eyes quickly shifted to me, and he smiled. I quickly looked away and back at Rose, who was smiling at me. She waved her hand, and everyone began to move away from the stage, to give Link and I some room.

I turned around in time to see Link walking towards me, his eyes on my face. He stopped in front of me, staring at me for a second before offering me his hand. I swallowed and took it, and he pulled me close to him, his right hand in my left and his left hand on my waist.

Slow music began to fill the room, and I allowed my head to rest on Link's muscled shoulder, my right hand resting on his chest. My father had taught me to dance years ago, but at the moment my mind had gone completely blank.

Link led us slowly, and after a few minutes I saw other couples one by one join in. I closed my eyes for a second and just relaxed, taking it all in. I felt Link press his face into my hair and sigh deeply. It felt nice.

We stayed like this for a while. I didn't even notice another slow song had started. When the song ended, I pulled away tilted my head up to look at Link's face. He stared back down at me, his blue eyes soft, drowning me… I blinked a few times and looked away, searching for Rusl and Uli in the crowd of people.

I saw her a few feet away, dancing with Rusl as much as her belly would allow. She was smiling at me, and when she saw me looking at her she winked and nodded towards Link.

I glanced back at Link and saw him smiling softly at me.

"Dance with me again?" I heard him say quietly, and my breath caught. Unable to say anything, I nodded, and seconds later he was leading me slowly around the dance floor.

An hour or so later, I was tired. Link and I had danced two more times, and I had also danced with Rusl and even young Collin once. The sun was almost completely set by the time people had begun to leave, and I was glad, for I really wanted to just go home and sleep.

Home, that was a bit strange to say. This was my home now. I was a married woman. I had a house and a husband to take care of now. I was sitting near the buffet trying to stifle back a large yawn when Rose appeared out of nowhere.

"Goodness Zelda, you look dead on your feet! It's time you went home, Uli and I will take care of everything here. I'll go and get Link…" I set my head on the table as she left, and returned not a minute later with Link behind her.

"She's had a long day, it's no wonder she's tired. She's about to fall asleep right there." Link nodded, "I'll take her home." He said, and I felt his arms go around me as he scooped me off the chair and cradled me to him. My eyes closed and I leaned my head against his chest and tucked my arms in comfortably, he was warm and comfortable, and I was tired. He carried me out to the white carriage and gently lifted me in, setting me so I leaned against him and tucking a blanket around me to keep me warm. The ride home past quickly, and the last thing I remember is him carrying me up a set of steps and setting me on something soft before the world went dark and I fell asleep.

**Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get it up. I have a favor to ask all you wonderful reviewers. I need some ideas. I've started on the next chapter, and I have a few ideas for future ones, but I do need some help. So bring on the ideas!! I wanna hear what you all want in this story! Let the ideas flow!**

**Thanks again for being so patient! Please review!**

**AnimeWildfire**


	5. Chapter V Mrs Link Shade

**Yay! Another chapter up and running! This is my favorite chapter so far! I'm at Chaosmaiden's for the weekend, so she's been helping me get this chapter up! I think ya'll enjoy this chapter! We finally see some Zelda/Link action, and Zelda gets a nice little surprise!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to a soft creaking noise behind me. My eyes heavy, I shifted to find the source of the noise. My heart skipped a beat.

Link was sitting on the bed next to me, obviously having just woken up himself, and was swapping the shirt he'd slept in for a clean one. He must have felt me shift, for he glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as he saw me. He stood up and walked around the bed to the side I was on, leaning over me and placing one hand on the bed and one on a small table next to it.

"Good morning." He said softly, and I smiled lightly. "Morning."

"You can go back to sleep. It's still pretty early, I didn't think you'd wake up for another hour or so." He said.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked slowly.

"Chores, the horses will be wanting their breakfast." He said. He was silent for a second before saying. "Go back to sleep, you still look real tired." I yawned, nodding my head slowly.

"Ok." I said, still too tired to disagree. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, sighing softly. I was asleep almost instantly, and right before I drifted off I felt Link's hand softly stroke my cheek…

-0-

I woke up for the second time that morning with the sun streaming down my face. I sat up slowly, basking in the warmth. Glancing around the room, I smiled softly as I realized it was my first official day as Mrs. Link Shade.

I slid out of the large warm bed, spying a dress folded neatly on a trunk at the edge of the bed. I slid out of my nightgown (where had that come from?) and into the smooth green dress.

The clock on the small table next to Link's side of the bed read 9:27am; my eyes widened. _9:27…?! I'm late helping Rose!!_ In a flash I was out of the room and racing down the steps towards the kitchen to help Rose with breakfast.

_I can't believe I slept in so late!_ I thought as I ran to the kitchen.

Rose was carrying a plate of French toast with a smile on her face when I suddenly burst into the kitchen, hopefully not scaring the poor woman out of her mind.

Rose jumped at my energized entrance, but set the place down at turned to me calmly nonetheless.

"Good morning Zelda! Or should I say Mrs. Shade." She winked at me and went to get another plate of food. I hurried after her.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I can't believe I slept in so late!" Rose shot me an annoyed look.

"Zelda, it's the day after your wedding! I was expecting you to wake up late! You had a very busy day yesterday. Now why don't you call your husband so we can sit down and have some breakfast?" She made shooing motions towards the front door, so I turned on my heel and headed for the barn.

-0-

"Link!" I called as I stepped into the barn. No answer. I glanced around, peering up into the hayloft above the stalls and checking his tool bench in the corner. No Link. Puzzled, I left the barn and headed back to the house to ask Rose if she knew where he might be. That was when I spotted him.

Link was out in the fields, plowing with Roy and Rose's brown horse. _Without a shirt._

My jaw dropped as my eyes were instantly drawn to Link's broad shoulders, strong biceps and six-pack abs.

_Oh. My.… Wow. Just, wow._ It's not like I'd never seen Link's biceps before. But seeing him out there, working and covered in sweat…

"Zelda? What's taking you so long?" I was so preoccupied with my ogling I barely noticed Rose call me or come out of the house to find me.

"Zelda?" She stared at me, probably wondering what I was staring at with my mouth hanging open. "What are you staring at Zelda?" She followed my line of vision towards Link, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Better close your mouth Zel or you're gonna catch flies." She said with a smug look before turning and headed quietly back into the house.

My mouth snapped instantly closed, but I continued to stare at him. I couldn't move, and I certainly couldn't noise echoed over the area, and I knew it was Rose ringing the bell she'd placed outside to call Link in for meals. Link's head tilted towards the sound, and he pulled on the reins, stopping Roy and Rose's horse Thatch. The two horses nickered and stomped their hooves as Link began to unhitch the two from the plow to take them to the stables. He looked up, and that's when he spotted me.

For a second he just stared. Then his cheeks went pink and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I felt my own face grow warm as Link began to walk towards me, leading the two horses behind him. He stopped for a second to pick up his tunic at the edge of the field, and that's when I all but bolted for the house.

Rose looked startled as I came running into the house, my cheeks red and my breathing coming in gasps.

"Zelda what happened? Are you ok?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I'm… fine…." I said slowly.

"What happened?" Rose asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. What makes you think something happened?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Does this have anything to do with Link plowing and not wearing a shirt?" My eyes widened. "No!" I said a bit too quickly. Rose raised an eyebrow at me. "Mm hm."

"He's gonna think I'm such a freak!" I wailed, "I was just standing there ogling at him!" Rose sighed.

"Zelda, this is perfectly normal. You're allowed to be attracted to your husband. It's encouraged actually."

"But I was just staring at him!" I wailed. Rose sighed again.

"Of course you were Zelda. You _like_ him, he's a man, you're a woman. He's kind to you; he takes care of you. He's working so hard to provide for you. _And_ he likes your cooking!"

I laughed, but quickly quieted down again. "But why would he _want_ to do all that for me? I just don't understand." I said.

"Because he wants to please you Zelda. He wants you to be happy." Rose said.

"I imagine he was pretty pleased when he saw you watching him earlier. Because he had your attention, and he was able to please you."

"But I _am_ happy." I said, "He _has_ pleased me."

"Have you told him that?" I hesitated. "Well, not really."

"Then how do you expect him to know that?" Rose voiced.

"I guess I didn't." I said, leaning my head against the wall.

"You should tell him then," Rose said. I nodded. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"As long as you try Zelda. That's all that matters. Why don't you try and do something nice for him? Show him you care?" I nodded.

"I could do that. But what could I do for him?"

"You could help him out in the barn. Ask him to teach you something. See if he'll let you comb that rat's nest he calls hair for him." I giggled.

"His hair's not that messy." Rose laughed, "oh yes it is! It's horribly messy! Getting him to comb it is a huge undertaking!"

"Getting me to comb what is a huge undertaking?" I gasped softly as Link stepped into the kitchen. With a shirt on.

"That rat's nest of hair that's what." Rose said with a laugh. Link grinned and ran his hand through his golden gorgeous locks. I bit my lip as Rose rolled her eyes.

Link noticed the table full of food, and his blue eyes widened. He took a seat at the table, a grin on his face as he looked at me.

"Mornin' Zel." He said. I smiled softly, my heart beginning to pound. I noticed he had cleaned up a bit; he wasn't as sweaty as he had been in the field.

"Morning Link." I said softly. Behind Link, I saw Rose nodding towards the chair in front of me, so I pulled it out and sat in it. Keeping my eyes firmly on my plate and not on that of my handsome husband.

Rose took a seat across from me, and we all shared a delicious morning meal together. We didn't talk much; everyone was mostly focused on the food. Link was the first to leave after swallowing two portions of everything, thanking Rose and touching my shoulder before heading back out to work in the fields. I watching him go, biting my lip. When I turned back around in my seat, Rose was watching me. Trying unsuccessfully to keep a grin off her face.

I huffed at her and stood up, snatching several dishes and carrying them to the sink, repeating the process two more times while Rose stared at me with that stupid grin of hers.

"Rose, don't you have something better to do then sit there smirking at me?" I said. Rose smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Actually, I do. Will you be ok finishing up the dishes?" I nodded, watching her practically skip out of the kitchen.

Of course, without Rose or her smirk to distract me, my thoughts began to wonder to things I didn't want it to wonder to, and I began to think of Link and what I could possibly do for him. Make him some new clothes? Great Goddesses this was not going to be easy….

--------------LinkxZelda---------------

The day passed quickly, and before I knew it, dinner was over and the dishes were done. Rose had said something about working on a project and raced off to her room. Link had yet to come in from the fields.

I walked over to the window and glanced out, looking for his tall self by the fields. I spotted him seconds later unhitching Roy and Thatch. He took the reins and began leading them towards the barn, glancing at the fields now and then with a smile on his face.

Reluctantly I turned away from the window and headed up the steps to the bedroom. I was tired from my discoveries of the day. As I stepped into the bedroom, I noticed something white folded at the end of the bed. Curious I picked it up, and a white and pink gown spilled from the fabric in front of me. I gasped and my jaw dropped as I ran to the mirror and held the beautiful dress up to my body. So this is what Rose had been working so hard on the last few days.

Quickly I placed the beautiful dress on the bed before racing down the steps towards Rose's room. I knocked on the door, and when she opened it I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, Rose laughed and pulled back from the hug to look at me.

"I'm so happy you love it Zelda! I knew you would! It was worth it too. I know you'll use it well." I nodded, unable to contain my excitement.

"Thank you!" I said, giving her another hug. Rose laughed and pulled back a little.

"You're welcome Zelda. Now go upstairs and try it on!" She gave me a little push, and I eagerly raced off back up the steps to the bedroom to try the dress on. I scooped it off the bed and held it back up, twirling around in front of the mirror a couple of times with a laugh. I simple stood there for a minute after, admiring the detail Rose had put into the dress.

"You're beautiful." A voice said. I quickly wheeled around to find Link standing in the doorway, his eyes on the dress in my arms.

"The dress," he said with a nod, "it's beautiful." I blushed a little.

"Thank you." I said softly, "Rose made it. From that white and pink fabric we bought a while ago in town."

"Yeah? I remember that. You almost fell and got hurt." I bit my lip. "I had forgotten about that." I said.

"I didn't." Link said. He quickly glanced back down at the dress.

"Try it on for me? I wanna see it on you."

"_Why don't you do something nice for him? Show him you care."_ Rose's words echoed in my head, so I nodded.

"Ok," I said. Link sat on the bed while I went into the closet to change. I slipped out of my green dress and into the beautiful white one, but I realized I couldn't reach the zipper. My heart pounded as I bit my lip and stepped out of the closet.

Link's eyes widened as he saw me. I swallowed.

"Could you help me? I can't reach the zipper." Link nodded, standing up and walking towards me as I turned my back to him. I swept my hair over my shoulder so he could see the zipper, and seconds later I felt one of his strong hands rest on my shoulder and the other gently pull up the zipper of the dress. I slid my hair back over my shoulder and turned around to face him.

"Ta da," I said, spinning and taking a few steps back. He grinned at me.

"Wow. Just, wow, you look beautiful." He said. I blushed and glanced down at my feet. Link reached out his hand to my face, tilting my face up towards his. Our eyes met, and I swear I had never seen a more brilliant pair of blue. Link leaned down, and slowly his lips pressed softly onto my cheek. He pulled back a little, stroking my other cheek with his thumb before leaning down again; only this time he pressed his lips gently to mine.

I was never one for fireworks, but I was beginning to love them.

"Zelda," Link said as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine. His eyes were intense as they stared into mine.

"You look beautiful Zel." He said softly. I smiled a little.

"Thank you Link." Link pulled back, but his eyes continued to stare into mine.

"Why don't you go change? I'll change out here." I nodded, turning around so Link could undo the zipper. He did so quickly, once again placing one hand on my shoulder while the other pulled the zipper. I stepped into the closet to change, slipping out the dress and pulling my nightgown over my head.

When I stepped out of the closet, Link's back was to me as he was pulling his shirt over his head. I found myself ogling Link's broad shoulders again before he pulled a clean shirt over his head. He turned around and saw me, patting the bed in front of him. Soon we were both under the covers, exhausted from the long day. Link lay on his back, and his breathing was soon even, so I moved closer to him and snuggled under his arm, leaning up to kiss his cheek before tucking myself back under his arm. Subconsciously his arm tightened around me, and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

**Hehe! So what did you think?!?! I had sooo much fun writing this chapter! Chaosmaiden and I were laughing soo hard at Zelda ogling Link! Not that I blame her :)**

**Reviews are nice! I love reading them! They make my day. So please review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
